1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a joint which connects together two parts of a vehicle or other machine for pivotal movement relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,089 Krickler discloses a pivot joint mechanism which joins two adjacent links of an endless track for pivotal movement relative to each other. The two joined ends of the links are both bifurcated. A link extends between the bifurcated end portions of one link, and a pair of friction plates and wear discs are secured to the pin adjacent the ends respectively; these parts move as a unit. The other link extends between the bifurcated end portions of the other link and has a hollow bushing with a pair of thrust washers and seals secured to ends of the hollow bushing respectively; these parts also move as a unit. The inner surface of the bushing and the other surface of the pin interface to provide a dynamic lubricated oscillatory connection between the two links.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,588 Reinsma et al discloses a cartridge type hinge assembly for articulately connecting one member with the bifurcated end of another member comprising a solid pin element, bushings welded to said element adjacent each of its ends and spaced for reception in openings in the bifurcated end, and a third bushing rotatable on the pin between the spaced bushings and positioned for reception in an opening in said one member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,381 Schafer discloses a coaxial, double-cone, frictional hub-to-shaft connector wherein the connector includes a flanged clamping ring and an unflanged clamping ring. One ring is received within the other. Tightening screws tighten the connector by drawing the rings together in the axial direction. Each ring has an inner and an outer surface. The inner surface of the outer ring and the outer surface of the inner ring are conical surfaces which engage each other when the rings are drawn together in the axial direction. The other surface of at least one of the rings is a clamping surface adapted to engage with a clamp action a complementarily configurated surface of a shaft or collar when the rings are drawn together in the axial direction. The unflanged ring at the axial end thereof facing towards the flange is provided, intermediate the inner surface of the unflanged ring and the outer surface of the flanged ring, with an inclined conical intermediate surface. The flange has an inner surface which faces towards and is substantially parallel to the inclined conical intermediate surface of the unflanged ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,957 Iverson et al discloses a pivot pin assembly for mounting a loader bucket to a loader arm of a tractor. The pivot pin assembly includes a cylindrical pin having spaced-apart retaining sleeves which capture a sleeve bearing therebetween. The retaining sleeves engage the bucket bracket assembly and the bearing engages the loader arm assembly. Flanges on one retaining sleeve engage the bucket bracket assembly to restrict axial movement of the pin in one direction. A cover plate, secured to the bucket bracket over the flanges, restricts axial movement of the pin in the other direction. The flanges define two spaced-apart sides which are retained in a channel on the cover plate to prevent rotational movement of the pin with respect to the loader bucket. The pivot pin assembly may be removed by detaching the cover plate and pulling the pin from the bucket bracket assembly and the loader arm assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,146 Stecklein discloses an articulated joint including Belleville spring seal maintained in a preselected compressed state wherein a first member includes a pair of parallel portions disposed on opposite sides of a second member and pivotally interconnected thereto by means of a pivot pin assembly including aligned holes in the parallel portions and the second member. The pivot assembly further includes a bushing received in the hole in the second member and a pin received in the bushing and in the holes in the parallel portions. Received on one end of the pin and welded thereto to form an integral part thereof is a collar while a cap is secured over the other end of the pin by a cap screw. First and second flat washers are respectively received on the pin at the inner ends of the collar and cap and are held against opposite sides of the second member and against first and second pairs of opposed Belleville springs located at the opposite ends of the bushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,182 Schroeder discloses a serviceable pivot pin assembly for pivotal mounting of a bucket on a boom arm, said bucket having a pair of brackets secured thereto and said boom arm having a transverse bore. The assembly comprises bearings retained in said transverse bore, a pin having an enlarged head extending through said brackets and rotatable in said bearings, a thrust ring on the end of said pin and an end plate. Releasable securing means connect said pin, said thrust ring, said end plate and said bracket as a unit to rotate on said bearings.
International Publication No. WO 82/00181 under the Patent Cooperation Treaty discloses in FIG. 4 a pivot joint including a pivot pin which extends between the flanges of a bifurcated structural member and is locked to them. There are two annular thrust rings on the pin and they are secured to it as by a press fit. A second structural member is located between the flanges for pivotal movement relative to the bifurcated member. The second structural member has an opening through it which is occupied by a bushing which extends between said thrust rings, forming a dynamic joint. There are two annular seals, each providing a dynamic seal connection with one of the thrust rings and a static seal connection with said structural member.